divergen
by nabmiles
Summary: —Mereka punya banyak kisah. [ Fem!Takao / midofemtaka 21 genres ]


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. contains **Fem!Takao** ; **midofemtaka 21 genres**.

* * *

**divergen**

[ _—menyebarkan sinar _]

_a _Kuroko no Basuke _fanfiction by _nabmiles. _No profit taken._

* * *

**[ Adventure ]**

Mereka sudah menjajaki seluruh Eropa, seperempat Asia, setengah Amerika, dan satu benua Australia dalam kurun waktu empat bulan ini. Destinasi berikut adalah Afrika.

Denting pertanda kedatangan kereta membuyarkan lamunan Midorima. Ia dapati gadis bersetelan _coat_ coklat tebal tepat di depan tengah tersenyum santai sembari mengerling padanya. Takao melangkah duluan ke dalam kereta.

"Bagaimana, Tuan? Aku bukan teman perjalanan yang buruk, 'kan?"

* * *

**[ Angst ]**

Ia menatap nisan di hadapan dengan pandangan kosong. Suasana di sekitar sungguh sepi—hanya desau angin dan rintik salju menemani, menodai monoton hari dengan putih.

Biasanya selalu ada lengking ceria bernada usil di sampingnya, menyerukan _Shin-chan, Shin-chan_ berulang-ulang hingga ia muak. Atau genggam hangat untuk menarik ia pergi melewati hari hingga Midorima bosan.

Harusnya dia senang karena hal-hal _pengganggu_ itu sudah lenyap. Tapi, yang bergolak dalam hati kecilnya saat ini—

Sebulir bening jatuh, merembes pada salju.

* * *

**[ Crime ]**

"Hoo, jadi kau polisi hebat yang kerap diberitakan akhir-akhir ini? Yang berhasil membongkar kejahatan badan teroris besar seorang diri?" Kazunari menyeringai. Ada selintas geli bermain. "Hmm, baiklah. Ayo buktikan siapa yang lebih hebat; kau sang polisi, atau aku sang _Jack the Ripper_."

* * *

**[ Drama ]**

"Hee, kita sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil?" Kazunari mengerjap. "Ya ampun, aku dan Shin-chan? PPft—"

"Bukan mauku, Bakao," Shintarou mendecih.

* * *

**[ Family ]**

Shintarou menghampiri adiknya yang tengah menangis sendiri di sudut kamar. Perlahan, ia menepuk kepala anak perempuan tujuh tahun—hanya beda dua tahun dengan dia—tersebut hingga Kazunari mengangkat kepala.

"Berhenti menangis, _nodayo_. Ayah ibu tidak marahan lama-lama."

Dan sang adik hanya mengangguk kecil.

* * *

**[ Fantasy ]**

Ia tidak tahu; bahwa di planet seindah Saturnus ini, eksis seorang Takao Kazunari—dengan segala kepribadian nan ajaib.

"Halo, manusia Bumi! Selamat datang di Saturnus—dimana kau akan menjumpai kehidupan lain kaum manusia di sini!"

* * *

**[ Friendship ]**

"Shin-chaan, bangun! Hei, hei, jangan molor terus!"

Seru keras membangunkan Midorima dari mimpi indah. Mata mengerjap, keping hijaunya membawa rupa seorang gadis bersurai hitam merasuki visi; berdiri di sisi tempat tidur dengan badan condong ke arahnya.

Takao Kazunari—teman (sahabat) kecil sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumahnya ini memang biasa main terobos ke kamar.

* * *

**[ General ]**

Sore itu gerimis. Ada dua cangkir minuman hangat menemani Midorima dan Takao di dalam satu _café _kecil. Takao sibuk mengagumi saji pandang dari kaca etalase tepat di sisi (yang buram akan bulir tetes air hujan), Midorima mengeluh betapa si gadis sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

* * *

**[ Horror ]**

Ia melihat Kazunari. Di ujung selasar gelap ini, berdiri di bawah kedap-kedip sukar satu bohlam. Helai rambut hitam acak-acakan menjuntai menutupi muka, hanya putih tersayat-sayat melapisi raga penuh saput _darah_.

"Halo, Shin-chan," senyum itu kini tampak menakutkan. Langkah demi langkah dijerat lamat. Satu bola mata lepas dari bingkai—bunyi gelindingnya membuat Shintarou berjingkat. "Lama tak berjumpa."

* * *

**[ Humor ]**

Hari itu, seorang murid mengaku dilewati embusan cepat kala menyusuri koridor. Seperti _sesuatu_ yang berlari.

"Mwahahah itu mah Shin-chan lagi kebelet!"

"A-apa sih kau—itu 'kan gara-gara terasi yang kauberikan padaku jadinya perutku mules _nodayo_! Dan aku tidak kebelet!"

* * *

**[ Hurt/comfort ]**

Takao jarang sekali menangis—malah, bisa dibilang hampir tidak pernah. Ada juta senyum untuk menutupi segala gundah, mengganti sedih dengan palsu ekspresi ceria. Membuat dia terlihat kuat.

Maka, ketika air mata luruh nyata dari sepasang keping abu-abu Takao, tak ada yang dapat Midorima lakukan selain mengulurkan tangan untuk si gadis, merengkuhnya tanpa kata—ia biarkan semayam duka-duka tumpah dalam tangisan.

* * *

**[ Mystery ]**

Kazunari tidak tahu identitas sejati Shintarou. Bagi dia dan otak sempitnya, pria itu hanya teman bersantai di bar klasik sisih kota. Ketika pria itu tak pernah kelihatan lagi, Kazunari baru mengetahui bahwa orang yang kerap duduk di sampingnya di meja bar itu adalah seorang—

* * *

**[ Parody ]**

Kelas mereka memainkan drama Tiga Babi dan Serigala.

Dalam kostum serigalanya, Takao tergelak keras-keras. "Hwahahahah—Shin-chan kau cocok sekali dengan hidung babi itu HYAHAHAHAHAH—"

* * *

**[ Poetry ]**

Sebidang bukit, segaris senja

Tapak horizon berbayang jingga

Dari ketinggian kubilang, lihat bias apik tata kota di sana

Aku dan kamu, santai menanti baskara pulang ke singgasana

Ditemani sapa mewah angin berdansa, serta koak gagak merindu sarang

* * *

**[ Romance ]**

Hari itu, di depan altar, Kazunari meneteskan air mata bahagia. Di sisi Shintarou yang bersetelan tuksedo—mendampinginya dalam gaun dan buket bunga—, dia berkata haru sembari tertawa.

"Haha, siapa sangka hari ini akan tiba, Shin-chan?"

—_"Aku mencintaimu, Shin-chan!"_

* * *

**[ Sci-Fi ]**

Dalam dunia virtual itu, mereka menyelami sisi lain dunia. Sebuah masa depan.

* * *

**[ Spiritual ]**

Shintarou baru menyadari, perempuan yang kemarin datang ke panti ternyata seorang Kazunari, perempuan berdoa yang kerap Shintarou temui berdiam di gereja kala senja hari.

"Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan semua orang," satu waktu, Kazunari tertawa kecil. "Apa kedengaran aneh?"

* * *

**[ Supernatural ]**

"Aku punya banyak pilihan," sang gadis di hadapan melangkah menjelajahi rak tua besar itu lamat. Ada seulas senyum dipampang. "Tapi untuk kasusmu—Shin-chan, itu nama yang bagus—aku menyarankan transisi roh. Apa kau siap menukar hidupmu sebagai roh?"

Midorima menelan ludah, skeptis membayang sebelum ia mengangguk.

_"—hmm, baguslah. Karena aku juga seorang roh."_

* * *

**[ Suspense ]**

Mereka berlari menjauhi medan di mana adu tembak pecah. Desing peluru membelah udara, seru konfrontasi meluap, pekik pertahanan bertabrakan—

_Dor. Dor. Dor. _Lalu suara ledakan menggema, dan Kazunari merasa nyeri mengingat bahwa di sana adalah tanah airnya—

Mereka harus terus berlari—sekomplot militer tengah mengejar. Lari, atau kehilangan hidup untuk selamanya.

* * *

**[ Tragedy ]**

Janji itu tak pernah terpenuhi.

Dari balik serpih kaca dan besi porak-poranda, retak partikel gedung meluas, senyap suasana menyimpan juta jerit dan tak berdaya yang mati tiba-tiba—

Segaris senyum terpampang, bersamaan bulir bening melolosi netra.

_"Maaf, Shin-chan. Sayonara."_

* * *

**[ Western ]**

Kazunari bertopang dagu di kusen jendela yang sepasang daunnya membuka lebar ke luar. Dari ketinggian rumahnya ini, ia dapat melihat hingga jauh, dan kini atensi sang gadis terpaut penuh pada pinggir kota sana; memperhatikan seorang lelaki bersurai hijau tengah menunggang kuda dengan amat lincah dan ahli. Kazunari bahkan seakan dapat mendengar derap tapak kaki kuda itu melintasi padang.

"Ayah, apa aku boleh menjadi koboy seperti itu?"

**fin**

* * *

a/n: 'divergen' yang artinya menyebarkan sinar, silakan tebak sendiri kenapa saya pake jadi judul xD #sokmisterius

well, 21-genres pertama saya. semoga bisa dinikmati. Soal genre; maap yah saya lemah banget di humor-poetry-spiritual-parody ahahah gatau deh dicocok-cocokkin aja okey /nak. Kalo boleh, bisa katakan mana yang anda suka dan alasannya? 8''D yang berasa kurang pas juga silakan dikatakan.

nb: ternyata bikin ginian enak ya saya jadi nagih. bikin lagi ah *kedip-kedip mata*


End file.
